


Do (not) call me 'Mommy'

by ayaMASO



Series: Annoying brat [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, Failed humor, Family, M/M, One Shot, Sedang sakaw, father!Seijuurou, maafkan ayam ini ya tuhan, mother!Nash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Itu karma Nash. Kau memaksaku mengambil peran sebagai ibu, dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi. Nikmati saja peran barumu sebagai seorang ibu, sayang.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do (not) call me 'Mommy'

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ini buat nashtart celeng  
> 2\. diyan mepet banget buatnya  
> 3\. iya ini maksa banget.  
> 4\. sekali lagi ini tamat sampe sini doang. jangan minta lanjut. /dor
> 
> standard disclaimer applied.

“ _Mommy_ —“ Kintarou memanggil, jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat kemeja Nash.

“ _I told you before, right? Stop calling me ‘mommy’, Kintarou._ ” Garis mata menyipit. Bibir tertekuk, tapi tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan tangan mungil si bocah berusia lima belas bulan tersebut darinya.

Kintarou masih menatapnya dengan netra oranye cerah yang berkerlip cantik. Pipi gembilnya merona merah—khas anak-anak—lantas meletakkan kepalanya dengan manja pada sosok yang dipanggilnya _“Mommy”._

“ _Mommy, ‘wuv you—_ “ ia kembali berucap dengan suara cadel. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria berambut keemasan.

“ _Just give up already Nash. He’s really think you as his mother than me,_ ” kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir Akashi. Nampak sangat puas menikmati wajah Nash yang tak rela mendapatkan panggilan itu dari anak semata wayang mereka.

Nash mendelik. Akashi berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan bengisnya.

“ _I’ll never be his mother! I’m his father!!_ _Never ever!_ ”

“ _Then try to make our baby boy call you with “Daddy” and not “Mommy”._ ” Akashi beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Nash yang berteriak kesal dengan Kintarou yang menangis dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Nash dan Seijuurou memutuskan untuk datang ke panti asuhan di siang hari bolong. Sebenarnya Seijuurou ingin sekali menampar wajah Nash dengan sandal rumah karena mengganggu cuti kerja yang jarang sekali diambil olehnya. Tapi niatan itu diurungkan lantaran Nash berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi setelah urusan adopsi anak ini selesai. Maka Seijuurou setuju untuk pergi dengan pemuda Kaukasian tersebut setelah selesai membawa berkas-berkas pengadopsian dari kantornya.

“Permisi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?” gadis manis di meja respsionis menyambut mereka. Seijuurou kembali memasang senyum tipis sementara Nash mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menarik si gadis ke pojokan dan mengancamnya karena berani main mata dengan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou melirik Nash sekilas. “Kami ingin mengadopsi anak. Kalau bisa yang masih bayi,”

“Yang masih bayi ya…” mengambil jeda, jarinya menunjuk salah satu nama di komputer. “Kebetulan sekali ada. Kalau begitu, bisa saya minta berkas-berkas pengadopsiannya?”

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu menyuruh Nash untuk duduk di ruang tunggu sementara ia mengatur semuanya.

“Baik, saya akan mengantar kalian untuk menjemputnya. Ah, perlu saya ingatkan, bayi ini sangat sensitif terhadap suara. Jadi saya harap kalian berdua tidak membuatnya kaget dan menangis,”

Seijuurou dan Nash mengangguk.

.

Kintarou Gold Jr. namanya, anak semata wayang Nash Gold Jr. dengan Seijuurou Akashi. Wajahnya bulat, kulit putih, pipinya gembil dan merona kemerahan. Rambutnya masih sangat sedikit dan tipis, berwarna keemasan—yang entah kenapa mirip sangat Nash. Kedua netra cemerlangnya berwarna oranye. Nash dan Seijuurou sangat mencintai anak mereka.

“Kintarou, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi anak kami. _I’m your mother, he’s your father._ ” Jeda. “Selamat datang di rumah,” Seijuurou merunduk, mengecup kedua pipi Kintarou. Bayi kecil itu merespon dengan menyentuh wajah Seijuurou.

.

Nash semakin betah berada dirumah. Menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bermain dengan Kintarou. Memandikan, mengganti popok, menyuapi, hingga menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Sampai-sampai bocah yang berusia enam bulan itu lebih lengket dengan Nash dibanding dengan Seijuurou. ‘Ibu’nya.

.

“Kulihat kau makin lengket dengan Kintarou, Nash.” Seijuurou melipat tangan di depan dada, menyenderkan bahunya pada kusen pintu.

Nash berjalan mendekat, mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir _peach_ Seijuurou.

“Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Sei.”

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Aku? Cemburu? Tidak.”

“Oh…” Nash memasang seringai kecil. Seijuurou merasa ada yang tidak beres. “Kalau kau memang tidak cemburu, aku akan mengajak Riko atau Satsuki berkencan besok.”

Bogem mentah melayang ke rusuk kiri. Nash mengaduh.

“Lakukan saja kalau kau tidak sayang lagi dengan nyawamu, _Suamiku._ ”

“Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak cemburu Sei.”

“Berisik.” Seijuurou berlalu, merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Netra dwiwarnanya tetap menatap Nash bengis.

“Apa kau mulai tertular sifat Shintarou, Sei?”

“Diam atau kau kutusuk dengan gunting.” Seijuurou mengancam. Nash menutup mulutnya rapat.

.

Kehidupan sebuah keluarga tidak selamanya berjalan damai tanpa ada masalah. Hal ini juga dialami dalam keluarga kecil Nash. Namun Nash tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai masalah kecil. Yang terjadi padanya adalah sebuah bencana. Bencana yang sangat besar. Mungkin terdengar melebih-lebihkan, tapi itulah adanya. ‘Bencana’ ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Kedudukannya. Statusnya sebagai kepala keluarga.

Bagaimana tidak? Harapannya untuk dipanggil dengan panggilan _‘Daddy’_ harus pupus ketika Kintarou memanggilnya dengan panggilan _‘Mommy’_ pada minggu ketika bocah bersurai keemasan itu menginjak usia empat belas bulan.

Nash sudah berulang kali menyuruh Kintarou untuk memanggilnya _‘Daddy’_ tapi tetap saja yang terlontar dari bibir kecil itu adalah kata _‘Mommy’_. Nash frustasi.

“ _Mommy—uuu…”_ Kintarou memanggilnya. Nash berusaha menghiraukannya. “ _—my. Mommy,”_ ia kembali memanggil, menarik-narik ujung celana Nash.

Sementara Seijuurou menatap keduanya dari konter mini di dapur. Pemuda pemilik netra dwiwarna itu benar-benar paham perasaan Nash, meski dalam hati ia sangat senang mendengar Nash dipanggil dengan panggilan yang _semestinya_ disematkan untuknya.

“Nash, jawab panggilannya. Kau tidak ingin dia terus merengek dan menangis bukan?” ia berkata dengan nada mengejek, mengambil tempat disamping Nash dengan Kintarou dipangkuannya. Nash mendecih.

“Tidak.”

“ _Mommy…”_

Nash tetap diam.

Lengan kekar dijawil, Nash melirik dari ekor mata, mendapati Seijuurou menatapnya dengan kilatan aneh pada netra merah dan keemasannya. “Apa?” tanyanya.

“Kalau kau mau menjawabnya, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya sebanyak 4 ronde.” tawar Seijuurou. Butuh waktu bagi Nash sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.

(Nash tidak sadar kalau dia sudah masuk dalam mulut harimau.)

“Baik. Hanya akan kulakukan ini sekali saja,” Seijuurou mengulum senyum.

“ _Mommy, mommy,”_

“ _Alright, alright. I’m your mommy Kintarou. Now, what do you want, hm?”_

Si bocah bersorak, senang ketika Nash akhirnya menjawab panggilannya. Dan mau tak mau, suka tidak suka, Nash harus menyingkirkan kekesalannya.

.

Sejak hari itu, Kintarou terus memanggilnya ‘ _Mommy_ ’, Nash tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk membuat anaknya itu memanggil dengan panggilan ‘ _Daddy_ ’. Minta bantuan pada Seijuurou pun percuma, laki-laki itu hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kalau dipaksa pun, ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pedasnya membuat Nash mati kutu.

“Itu karma Nash. Kau memaksaku mengambil peran sebagai ibu, dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi. Nikmati saja peran barumu sebagai seorang ibu, _sayang._ ”

.

.

Kedatangan Nash dari ‘liburan’nya di Amerika mendapat sambutan hangat dari Seijuurou dan Kintarou yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda bersurai magenta tersebut.

“ _Mommy_ —“ Kintarou memanggil, jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat kemeja Nash.

“ _I told you before, right? Stop calling me ‘mommy’, Kintarou._ ” Garis mata menyipit. Bibir tertekuk, tapi tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan tangan mungil si bocah berusia lima belas bulan tersebut darinya.

Kintarou masih menatapnya dengan netra oranye cerah yang berkerlip cantik. Pipi gembilnya merona merah—khas anak-anak—lantas meletakkan kepalanya dengan manja pada sosok yang dipanggilnya _“Mommy”._

“ _Mommy, ‘wuv you—_ “ ia kembali berucap dengan suara cadel. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria berambut keemasan.

“ _Just give up already Nash. He’s really think you as his mother than me,_ ” kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir Akashi. Nampak sangat puas menikmati wajah Nash yang tak rela mendapatkan panggilan itu dari anak semata wayang mereka.

Nash mendelik. Akashi berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan bengisnya.

“ _I’ll never be his mother! I’m his father!! Never ever!_ ”

“ _Then try to make our baby boy call you with “Daddy” and not “Mommy”._ ” Akashi beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Nash yang berteriak kesal dengan Kintarou yang mulai menangis dalam gendongannya.

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> yatuhanapayangudahguebuatdisinikenapainibangkebangetsihhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu
> 
>  
> 
> salam,  
> AyaMASO


End file.
